User blog:Ranger94/The void century and the lost kingdom part 5
Alaris. What is there to be said about Alaris. She was the most focused on our goals and missions. Rraised by a military commander in our army. A man i have not come in contact with but as my father told me she was prepared for the art of war very harshly. She was the first one up and the last one to fall asleep. She would always be the first to voluntare for guard duty. She always strived for perfection and had a bit of a temper. I was told that when she was younger her father wanted her to eat a powerfull DF and got his hands on one of the kings fruits. It was said to be the fruit of light. I can hardly imagine what a mind so focused as heres could achieve with such a devastating ability. Unfortunately faith can be sometimes a cruel mistress. It had a connection to light indeed but in another way. Hers was the ability of ilumination to command. I can tell you that the commander wasnt realy impressed with the ability to glow in the dark. But Alaris. Oh alaris. A strong and disciplined mind can find a way. She lerned to control the ilumination even the strength and part of her body which should iluminate. She created a special apparatus using glass and steel with which she could fire pilars of light at the enemy and the when she fought she would always try to blind the enemy first. Our navigator Stedvick and his son the cabin boy Damian. Stedvick and Damian didnt have anything to do with the military. No they had other motives for wanting to join the adventure. They did not want to stay on atlantis. Stedvicks wife had passed away and the home kingdom was to much of a reminder to them. He could not leave Damian alone so he chose to take him with us. Every crew has its prankster. In our crew his name was Gee. A young man peforming tricks and daring feets for the people of atlantis. He was even once invited to the royal court. You see Gee was no ordinary comedian. His tricks revolved around his DF and i have to say i could never imagine such an ability as his. The name is the mater mater fruit. The ability to create and control tangible projections of an idea created in his mind. It had its limitations and its weekneses such a s concentration. He had to concentrate on the object being created or otherwise it would dissapear. He could manipulate the object in any way he saw fit but had to always control his projections. This is a usefull ability for a marksmen or a warior because they will never loose their wepon in a fight. Also the size is a key factor. Smaller objects sucha s an arrow, bullet, or hammer do not require such strong concentration as for exaple a massive shield or a cannon or a bridge which means that he can create a control several smaller objects but has to concentrate on a bigger object even i f it is only one. The last crew member and my second in command was named Morgan. My fathers direct subbordinate. I didnt like him. You see Morgan always kept his distance. What made him even more unpopular was the fact that he spoke against out voyge and was ordered by my father to join us. I took him in my crew because of my fathers wishes. So this was the crew. As we were loading supplies Lancelot arrived. He wished to come with us. I forbade it. He was too young an inexperianced. I told him if he would become great warior like his faher i will reconsider. I have to admit. I was scared. This wasnt a trip to a country which we had informtion on. We had no idea what was ahead of us. The tention was there although i tried not to show it infront of the others. But the thought of having to look out for the prince? No that was too much responsibility. If somehow someone would discover who we were the whole kingdom could be in jeopardy. I said goodbye to him. A small crowd even came out to the harbor to see us off. We set out. Several days passed before we arrived at our first destination. The small Angelica Island. A peacefull unthreatening Island. So small infact that every new arrival to the harbor met with too much attention. We tried to blend in as we could but still we were an odd bunch of people to them. Despite this fact and the fact that we were completly unknown to them they treated us kindly. Still i didnt like this atention. I was nervous. Who could blame me ? After our last trip and the fact that for the first time i was in charge of my own soldiers i was on edge. You know i have sailed through many ports and harbors of many cities and countries but to this day i am surprised about the wealth of information gathered on this small island. Herkulees and Alaris stayed behind to guard the ship. Morgan wene to talk to the locals and wrote down some notes. Gee started doing tricks for the locals even though i strictly forbade him not to do anything and stay on the ship. Serenthia, Lylia,Diana took Samuel Wirt and Nathaniel to shop with them. I also requested that they would get new supplies for the ship and our nex travel. Viki took Damian through the small town. He never saw anything other than atlantis so he was excited. She took a likng to Damian and treated him as her little Brother. Stedvick It and I went to the local inn to gather some information on our next course. We dressed simply not wanting to draw unnecesary atention. I would always carry my sword by my side. We discovered that Angelica recieves many ships and depends on trade to survive. Most of them come from an Island not far away from angelica, with its own kingdom called Tauu‘r. We got a map and directions from the inn keeper. I felt relieved. We got to know new people saw a different place we have never seen before and got directions and supplies. I thought it couldnt get any better than this and that everything went smoothly.Well that is i thought it had all gone smoothly until we reached the harbor. You see we werent the only ship in the harbor. The captain of a small trading ship and his men were unloading their wares in the harbor and Gee cought their attention. They wanted to see a trick. He performed for them but they werent satisfied and long story short started a fight. They werent strong and i knew that Gee could defeat them but i didnt want to make a big uproar so i decided to jump in . I knockd out the Captain with one quick punch. I kicked two more through the wall of a shop and humiliated the rest. I just couldn risk Gee using his DF powers. I later realised that i had made a huge mistake. Not only did everone else in town start to fear me and my companions. I even showed my crew that i didnt trust them and didnt have feith in them. I realised then and there that i have to wokr to become a better warior and Captain... Category:Blog posts